Maria Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya and the grandaughter of Kinzo Ushiromiya. She is prone to childish and whimsical behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her for by slapping and abusing her in various ways. Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows Beatrice's epitaph by heart. She is usually the one who receives the letters from Beatrice or finds them after revealing another closed-room murder. Meta-World Profile Maria is a little magician who inherited the black blood from Kinzo Ushiromiya who has a natural talent that Kinzo didn't have, and even though she's very young, she reaches the level of magician. Nonetheless, her powers are still very weak and she is just Profileentice. However, her enchanting ability to give magical power to tools is a natural gift, and the magical items she makes are a match even for the master class. Later it is revealed that her reference to witches comes from the behavior of a person. For example, when Rosa Ushiromiya (Maria's mother) gets violent, she is considered as Black Witch by Maria. The same goes for Beatrice. Relationships Relatives Kinzo Ushiromiya (grandfather) † Rosa Ushiromiya (mother) † Krauss Ushiromiya (older uncle) † Eva Ushiromiya (older aunt) † Rudolf Ushiromiya (younger uncle) † George Ushiromiya (older cousin) † Jessica Ushiromiya (cousin) † Battler Ushiromiya (cousin) Ange Ushiromiya (younger cousin) Sayo Yasuda/Lion Ushiromiya (half-cousin/half-aunt) † Beatrice Ushiromiya (half-aunt) † Witch Profile The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. Maria holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Her magic is to make sweets fall from the sky (sprinkle sugar into water cleansed by the sun and say an incantation), magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be cream croquette, magic to make delicious bell peppers, magic to make the weather good when you go outside etc. Although her magical powers are still very weak at the moment and she is dependent on Beatrice's Endless Magic, it is claimed that Maria is a potential Creator, that is a magical being even superior to all witches as it is able to create entire universes and multiverses even alone. Appearance ]] Maria has short, light brown hair, fair skin, and violet eyes. When she smiles she appears sometimes to have a snaggle tooth. She is of short stature due to her young age and weighs 28 kilograms (61 pounds). For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacy slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button-down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is in this bag that Maria carries the envelopes she receives from Beatrice. In the latter arcs, she is also seen playing with and talking to Sakutarou (Maria's stuffed lion). Background Maria grew up in a lonely environment with her mother Rosa Ushiromiya being at work most of the time and having no knowledge of her father. Many people thought of her as a pitiful and weird child which she does not understand as she does not know why people think of her as pitiful but instead, she thinks that she is very happy. Once, Rosa showed her a photo of a tanned man whom Rosa said was Maria's father. However, when Maria request to see it again, her mother yelled and said that the photo does not exist. After a while, Maria starts to doubt who she is and felt not even a teacher was able to answer her many questions. One day, a priest visited her school and Maria asked the priest whether it is weird to not have a father. The priest then tells her that is not weird and tells her about Jesus was also born from a virgin birth. From then onward, due to misinterpreting what the Bible really means, Maria got back her sense of self with many of her answers answered. This resulted in her believing that she is special and different from other people as well as sparks her interest in the occult. Later, she meets Beatrice when she went to Rokkenjima and became best friends. She taught Beatrice on many occult subjects and magic circles whom she at first looked down upon until Beatrice showed her magic which was actually a sleight of hands. There they created the Golden Land and many new friends. Personality Maria is a child of elementary-school age (in the first episode, her mother confirms that she is "nine and a fourth grader"), though usually acts as though she is much younger. This often gets her in trouble with her mother and earns her a slap or two on the cheek. Normally she acts younger than her age but seen as cute by many. But when talking about witches, her personality changes and acts creepily. She also becomes defensive when someone rejects witches and magic which she believes to help her become happy. She deeply loves her mother Rosa and even believes that the abusive and neglectful side of her mother is not her mother but a witch possessing her kind and loving mother to do horrible things despite them both being Rosa. She even went as far as defending Rosa's action in her diary and through Sakutarou's thoughts which in turns are her own thoughts when Rosa is not being a good mother. There are even times when she stated she does not need anyone but just her mother. It is also stated by Willard H. Wright that she never lies. She often argues with Battler Ushiromiya (Maria's cousin), oftentimes over whether or not Beatrice is real. Magical Abilities Thanks to her future potential, she is able to create her own spells by transcribing them into her grimoire; some of these spells consist to making raining candies from the sky, making the food she don't like more palatable and trying to making herself and her mother happy by simply exclaiming and singing "Uu-uu". Once, however, her magic began to become much more obscure after she suffered so much pain, she created dark spells capable of making the bullies of her school sick or crashing the bus that carried them into a ravine. Despite being only an apprentice, Maria proved to be powerful enough to be able to kill and torture her mother's Black Witch in the most bloody ways imaginable. She was able to turn Rosa's hands into fragile ceramic enough to break easily and then rebuild them into a giant version that she then used to split her mother in half. She has also proved capable of biologically modifying the inside of Rosa's body by turning the color of her blood into a much blacker one. In Episode 6, she proved able to stand up to Erika Furudo in a fight in which each used the Red Truth and Blue Truths to determine who was right about the candy thing that appeared by magic and, later, fight with Kanon by attacking him with numerous fireballs after she had witnessed Rosa's murder as well as imprisoning him in a mini space-time chamber to prevent him from escaping and hiding. From the fantasy point of view, the ability to appear to an Ange Ushiromiya of 1998 and to communicate with her thanks to her diary kept by her cousin is to be attributed to her ability to be able to enchant a piece of her soul within it Role in the Story ''Legend of the Golden Witch '''Missing' Kihihihihihihihihihi. Note from Maria By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead. The only difference will be whether there is a body or not. You who have read this. Please find out the truth. That's my only wish. —— Ushiromiya, Maria Turn of the Golden Witch Missing At the Golden Land, Maria could know her Mama still loves her. For now, she is satisfied. '' ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Maria's corpse was found in the rose garden. The cause of death was strangling. Probably with bare hands. Judging by the situation, it is probably appropriate to think that she was killed after Rosa Ushiromiya. Then her blood became red ink for the witch's oath. '' ''Alliance of the Golden Witch 'Death ' Maria's body was found in the dining hall. Unable to notice any particular external wounds, Battler hypothesized that there might have been some kind of poison. The most peaceful form of an invitation to the Golden Land. ''End of the Golden Witch'' 'Death ' Maria's body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch In the Guest House, Maria is gathered with Shannon and Erika Furudo (Maria's cousins), discussing the legend of Beatrice. When Erika begins questioning it, Maria throws a tantrum and describes how Beatrice once filled an empty, closed cup with candy using her magic. Erika taunts Maria and challenges her to prove it, though the others try to intervene. Maria and Erika bring their argument to the Meta-World, where it escalates into a full-blown witches' battle of the Red Truth and Blue Truth. Maria demonstrates the spell that fills the cup with candy while it's still closed and says that Erika cannot use the spell due to her anti-magic toxin. To Maria's shock, Erika performs the trick anyway by opening the cup and filling it with candy while Maria's eyes are closed, just like she had done when Beatrice performed the spell and dismisses it as third-rate trickery. Maria is defended by Sakutarou, who negotiates a truce between the two. Maria returns to the real world in tears, and the others (oblivious to the Meta-World aspect of the argument) scold Erika for bullying Maria. Maria soon begins laughing and reaffirms her faith in magic, stating that Erika's toxin will prevent her from seeing the happiness that comes with magic. Maria is then taken upstairs to play with her cousins, managing to revert back to her old, cheerful self. '''Death Maria's body was found in the parlor. Erika Furudo didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Maria's neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre Maria was murdered off-screen by Kyrie Ushiromiya. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, Maria survived till the end and was shot to death by Rudolf Ushiromiya, Kyrie Ushiromiya and Battler Ushiromiya, whom she had correctly guessed as the culprits just moments before. Other Games/Manga Ougon Musou Kyoku In ''Ougon Musou Kyoku, Maria is not playable. However, she appears as an assist character for her mother Rosa during her meta super to give her mother an extra rifle. Additionally, any time Rosa Ushiromiya and Beatrice are against each others as attacker; Maria will appear in the introduction being chased by a Goat Butler and trip, Rosa then shoots her pursuer and picks up Maria similar to Turn of the Golden Witch. Additionally, she appears in the background of a few maps and she is most notably in her witch form. Trivia *The name Maria '''means "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow". ** However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion", "wished-for child" and "mistress or lady of the sea". *** Maria's name comes from the name '''Mary as in the Virgin Mary from Christianity due to the fact that she believes she was a virgin birth because Rosa always told her she never had a father. *In several episodes of the anime, Maria watches scenes from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *Maria's birthday is on 3/29 and her blood type is 0. *Horie Yui (Maria's seiyuu) is the same as Furude Hanyū from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni de:Maria Ushiromiya es:Maria Ushiromiya pl:Maria Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Witches Category:Deceased